1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention pertains to the general class entitled, "Conveyors" (Class 198) and particularly to the subclass entitled, "Having cleaning means" (Subclass 494).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scrapers, brushes and spoke wheels imparting vibrational forces to a conveyor belt are well known and shown in prior art devices. In so far as is known such prior art showings do not provide an adjustable high frequency vibrator which communicates directly to a free turning roller which is carried on the inside of an endless conveyor belt on its returning trip. Vibrators, particularly pertaining to endless conveyor belts, are well known with either pneumatic, hydraulic or electric motor means providing vibrations in and to the travelling belt of cycles of twelve-hundred through nine-thousand vibrations per minute. Conveyor belt systems commonly used to transport materials, particularly up and down slopes of belts, often have toothed or corrugated surfaces. Scrapers and/or brushes are often unsatisfactory for removing items or material from the transportating surfaces of these belts due to the size, fragile construction or composition of the particles. The vibrating apparatus used on conveyor belts is shown in many patents and in particular to patents granted in the United States. To the extent applicable and included by reference in this application is Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,102 as issued Aug. 16, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,616. The vibrating conveyor cleaner of this invention is particularly useful for removing particles from the surface of a conveyor belt. The frequency and aptitude of the vibrator apparatus is adjusted so as to accommodate the removal of a particular item that may adhere on or to the belt.